(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to stuffed toys and, more specifically, to stuffed toys formed in the shapes of various dolls or animals that are filled with a bead-shaped super absorbent polymer having variable states of contraction and expansion according to liquid absorption, without the leakage of the super absorbent polymer itself.
(2) Description of Related Art
As is well known, stuffed toys to make shapes of various dolls and animals by filling in the appropriate materials inside the space after a specific form has been stitched on the fabric (cloth) is done by employing the method of cutting and sewing together the model and then turning inside to fill the inside with materials, such as cotton, and finally sewing up the opening.
Stuffed toys are one of the representatives of traditional toys that have been enjoyed and loved for many reasons, such as the softness of the cloth they are made of, safeness from injuries, and the fact that they can be made utilizing surplus cloth and packing (cotton).
The limitation of stuffed toys, since they are still and do not change from the original form, is that they are low in the function of creating curiosity. In order to supplement these limitations, stuffed toys with electronic devices including sensors and audio devices to give changes with sounds or movements are being widely introduced.
Another limitation of stuffed toys is the fact that they are not suitable to play with in the water since all materials they are made with are cloth and cotton and therefore become soggy and do not dry well once water is absorbed.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a stuffed toy that is suitable to play with in water and that can change from its original form.